Ravenclaw's Secrets
by StentorII
Summary: El famoso fantasma de Ravenclaw, aparentemente, cuando vivía, cometió un grave delito; pero hay algo raro que no concuerda... una historia de como una joven se convirtió en la misteriosa dama gris; revelando el grave error de Rowena... lenanl please, y


Nota: gran parte de estos personajes no son míos; pero la otra si, mi intención de usar sus nombres y todo lo referido a Harry Potter, no es con fines de lucro. gracias... Ravenclaw's Secrets 

**by: Stentor II**

-¿cómo empezó? - su mirada de color gris se encontraba realmente perdida, pero sus pensamientos reaccionaban de acuerdo a una persona normal - hay siempre un todo que quiere saberlo todo- cerró los ojos y reanudó – ese todo hoy sabe una verdad que realmente estaba ansiando ser expulsada... hoy ese todo, esa cantidad de gente, altera sus emociones para no creer en ese "reflejo de verdad" observando pensativos el pasado...

-¿cuál pasado?

-primero calle y luego le sentaría bien escuchar un poco...

Hogwarts, aproximadamente doscientos once años atrás, Rowena Ravenclaw caminaba por el pasadizo que lleva hacia la biblioteca, buscando "ese" documento...

Llevaba algo realmente pesado en su mano, pero decidida a llegar, toleraba aquel dolor.  Entró en el hall y fue directo hacia la sección prohibida, con un dedo índice que manifestaba tensión, recorrió la gran mayoría de los antiguos libros, hasta que de pronto una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su bello rostro.

Miró a ambos lados, como si ella no pudiera estar ahí... tomo aquel viejo libro, con pesadas tapas de bronce, y retomo camino; pero esta vez, hacia otro lugar...

-eh... ¿cómo hace usted para saber eso?

-creo haber dicho que callara... ¿?

-callaré, si; pero no entiendo como hace un niño de trece años para recordar tan... ¿vívidamente? Aquel entonces.

-ahora entiendo por que los llaman Squibs... si supiera pensar un poco, se dría cuenta de que soy el ACTUAL heredero de Ravenclaw, soy un lejano, no, lejanísimo descendiente de Rowena. Pero de seguro usted será el único insensato en creer eso; lamentablemente el mundo mágico ignora la reaparición de tan poderosa persona.  Aún así no logro entender por que es tan importante que revele el pasado de mi antecesor...

-¿Squib? si... idiota no. Y es importante que usted coopere con nosotros...

el niño no dejó que terminara la oración.

-¿nosotros, Usted y quien más?

-los integrantes del departamento de misterios. Yo, siendo lo que soy, no puedo hacer más que esto, pero me siento obligado a hacerlo, ya que mi pasado se esconde detrás del suyo.

-¿que quiere decir con eso?

-quiero decir que el primer heredero esconde mi historia. No sé si usted sabe, pero yo soy Squib por obligación y no por falta de capacidad.

-de eso si estaba enterado, pero... ¿acaso es usted aquel muchacho que nunca recibió la educación necesaria para insertarse en este mundo? Quiero decir, que es usted el único...

pero ésta vez fue el hombre quien no dejó terminar la frase.

-¿"mago no mago"? si, fue un error, aparentemente la carta de aceptación nunca llegó, o lo que es más acertado, nunca fue enviada... fue entonces cuando me quedé sin colegio y mis padres tuvieron que criarme como un Squib. ellos podrían haberme educado, pero en aquel entonces no estaba permitido que un "sin magia" obtuviera su propia varita, entonces de nada servía.

-pero... ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con lo que yo tengo que hacer aquí?

-créeme, tiene mucho que ver. El departamento de misterios no se puede negar ante uno de los descendientes de la familia de _Nostradamus _(pido disculpas por si está mal escrito...) creo conveniente saber donde quedó parte de la biblioteca del famoso profeta. Según se sabe, fue la heredera, la primera, quien se robó sus antiguos libros...

-pero... y entonces se supone que yo tendría que saber donde quedaron aquellas reliquias.

-no. solo lo llamamos para que nos ayude a encontrar su paradero, contándonos lo que puede, o no, ser verdad. Aquella vieja historia.

-aparentemente estoy en problemas...

-si calla lo que tiene para decirnos, entonces si estará en problemas...

-pues será mejor empezar...

-retomando lo que dije al principio de la declaración...

"Rowena Ravenclaw caminaba por los, entonces nuevos, pasillos del colegio. En su mano derecha, algún elemento pesado, aparente mente de metal; y en la otra, el libro que había sacado de la biblioteca escolar.

Su rostro demostraba la furia que llevaba dentro; sus ojos, habitualmente grises,  estaban negros... su respiración agitada marcaba detalladamente su exasperación.

Decidida.

Se topó con una alta puerta, y con un roce de su varita, esta se abrió...

-____-

Fin del chap 1. espero solamente que les haya gustado...DEJEN REVIEWS!!! Aunque no es obligación hacerlo ^^...

Bueno, por ahora nada más.

Hasta el second chap... Stentor II


End file.
